unlock my heart
by emilyg2015haswritersblock
Summary: Sidney Dower is Bella's 17 year old baby sister. What happens when she moves and meets the entire cullen family. Can she unlock Emmett's broken heart? Set 17 years after Breaking Dawn.
1. Chapter 1

My life literaly sucks. I'm sitting on my bestfriend's bed, bawling my eyes out. My bestfriend's mom rubs little circles on my back, but I jerk away and cry harder because that's what my mom does. "Or used to do," i thought bitterly. My mom was an amazing person. But her life was cut way too short. She got in a bad car accindent with my dad and died, two days ago. hit by a drunk driver. Hate scorrched through my viens when I thought of what killed them. my best friend Anna, and her family had taken me in when our house was put for sale by the government. Although i was insanely sad, I felt guilt. I didn't want to be a burden to anyone. My mom said I got that from my older sister. She moved away from my mom about two years before I was born. My parents funeral is tommorow, but i feel like crawling in a hole to die. My mom was my life. Without her, I had no life.

I slept about two hours. The rest of the time i cried. When will I run out of tears? I felt numb, and couldn't comprehend anything until we were at my parent's graves. I gazed morninfully at them. I could just read the words before the tears came. "Here lies Rene and Phil Dower. Friends and Parents."


	2. alone

this is chapter 2. i hope you like it. it's really short. Sorry. Just so you know, the Cullen's don't come in until Ch.5 so you have to wait!

* * *

It's three hours after the funeral and my parent's will is going to be read. i already knew my sister Bella, wouldn't be in the will. My mom lost contact with her when i was born. It was like my mom grieved over Bella, but she wasn't dead. She married a man named Edward Cullen. From my mom's stories they were insanly in love. it's not that my mom dissaproved, she just never heard from her again. So Bella had been written out of the will.

The will was read to me in Anna's house. Most of it was legal junk but there was 2 key things I heard loud and clear. All of my parents money was going to be directly transfered into my measly little bank acount. I really wasn't conserned so much about that. The next piece of information stunned me. i was going to be sent to live with my mother's best friend Andrea. She lived in Olympia, Washington. i knew Bella's father Charlie and Rene lived in Forks before my mom had left him. I had no idea that she had contact with anyone there still. i started sobbing then and there. I was moving away from my hometown, my best friend, everything i had ever known. i was going to a stranger's home. I got off the couch and ran to Anna's room. Nno one followed. I was alone. And I was moving to Washington.


	3. Chapter 3 good bye

I woke up on moving day. The last rays of the Jacksonville sun, preparing for the coming fall, fell across my face through the curtains. Today was the day to say goodbye to everything. I have decided, my new life in Washington will not be saddened or spoiled because of what happened. Of course I'll always remember them, but I won't let grief ruin my life. I forced my self out of the bed, and got dressed. Andrea was my mom's best friend in Forks. I guess she was also my godmother. This would be my very first time meeting her. I hope she liked me. I was incredibly nervous. I ended up wearing my only pair of jeans, faded, but perfect. I put on my favorite shirt for support. It was white with blue swirls all over it. There was lace at the arm holes, and at the bottom. I stared at myself in the mirror, figuring out what to do with my hair. I guess I was average looking. My eyes were green, but they were not piercing. They were soft, just on the edge of becoming hazel. My hair is deep, dark jet black. It trailed down to the middle of my back in very soft curls. I guess my hair is my best feature. My nose is my worst. It is very ski jumpish. If I stick my head up even a little, I look like a snob. I ended up just leaving my hair the way it was. I headed down the stairs. All of my possessions were already packed, and shipped to Olympia. All I had was a suitcase and a carry on bag.

"How do you feel?" Anna asked me.

"Okay I guess." I replied

She left me alone all through breakfast. My flight left at 11 am, so Anna, her parents and I got in their suburban and headed to the airport. We said our goodbyes.

"Promise me we'll keep in touch." She said.

"Sure," I replied a little numbly. Part of me wanted to hold on, but the rest of me wanted to let go altogether. We hugged and I headed off into the airport.


	4. Chapter 4 meeting Andrea

So friend here is where she meets Andrea. I can't wait for the Cullen's!!! Review!! And SM owns twilight. I just own Sidney, and Andrea I guess.

* * *

The plane ride was long, and boring. Having nothing to do nowadays meant bring up painful memories. So I brought many things to keep me busy. I brought my knitting ( I stink at it.) my I pod, books, cell phone, and favorite magazine. Finally after what seemed like days, the pilot announced our arrival at Sea-Tac airport. We landed and I grabbed my bag. I walked past the smiling flight attendant, and through the walk way to the terminal. Waiting just past the security checkpoint was a petite woman with a sign that read "SIDNEY DOWER". I internally sighed and walked towards Andrea. She was short with medium length blonde hair. She looked about the same age as my mom.

"Hello Sidney, I'm Andrea" she told me like I didn't know. I didn't get a chance to speak.

"I hope your flight was good. Are you okay?" What a stupid question. Nowadays I was definitely not okay.

"I'm fine, good, great, wonderful!" I told her. I realized I sounded like a sarcastic snob.

"Let's go find you suitcase Sidney. Your possessions are already at the house in your room." I nodded and followed her to the baggage claim. We quickly found my purple suitcase, and we headed out to the parking garage. We got into her Jetta, and quickly escaped the airport before any traffic had a chance to form. The drive from the airport to Olympia was long, so we had time in the car. She mostly talked about her life. I found out she was a second grade teacher, and she didn't have a husband or kids. She said her students were enough to handle. I felt ashamed at myself. Andrea has opened her home to me. She wants to help. So I talked about my life, but avoided my parents. I told her about my interest in sports, music and books. We quickly started deep into a conversation about books. She was an avid reader too. We discussed every genre under the sun. Too quickly we reached her house. _Or my house_ I thought. It was small, and white with yellow trim. She told me it was three bedrooms and three bathrooms, so I would have my own bathroom. She got my suitcase out of the car, and we walked up the steps. She unlocked the door and swung it open. The interior was bright and eclectic, with many different types of furniture. To the left of the door there was a huge grand piano. I melted right there on the spot. My favorite hobby was to compose songs. I was so happy as she guided me past the small kitchen and up the stairs into my bedroom. Like she said all of my belongings were there. There was a huge window with a window seat. Opposite of that there was a big white bed, and a desk was on the left wall. She then left me to explore. My closet had all of my clothes and some new ones Andrea had bought. I quickly examined the bathroom in haste to get to the piano. I ran down the stairs almost tripping, but I got to the piano. I sat down and began to play my favorite composition. As the notes and melody swirled around me, I felt that life here wouldn't be so bad.

So review!!


	5. Author's Note

Well guys. I'm sorry I haven't written anything! I guess I was on hiatus, but I reread my story and I want to continue! I have some new ideas so be prepared for some story!

I'm super sorry!

Emily 3


	6. Chapter 5first day

Well peeps, its chapter 5 time! Again, I'm super sorry that I stopped writing. It was more like completely stopping the story but… Anyway it's time for the story!

(Disclaimer) I don't own twilight. If I did the movies would have A LOT more Emmett. Bahahahahaha.

* * *

I woke up the next morning thinking I was still in Florida. I got up and then realized I was in Olympia. I sighed because it wasn't only my first day here; it was my first day of high school here. (Yay.) Anyway, I got dressed in dark wash skinny jeans with a pink sweater and ankle boots. I walked down the stairs to find Andrea at the stove making eggs and bacon.

"Hey Sidney! I'm making breakfast, I hope you're hungry!"

I smiled and nodded. Andrea served me some scrambled eggs and thick bacon. It was REALLY good.

"Thanks Andrea! This is delish!"

"No problem kid. Are you excited for your first day?"

My stomach turned over at the thought. I wasn't so hungry anymore.

"Eh. I guess..."

Andrea laughed at the expression on my face.

"Well have a good day Sid! I have to leave but I'll be here when you come home."

"Bye Andrea. See you later."

Andrea was out the door when I thought of something. How could I get to school? Andrea popped her head back in at that moment.

"Andrea, how do I get to school?"

"You read my mind. I'm late for work so I can't be with you for the unveiling, but look in the garage. You can thank me later. Bye!"

I was definitely curious! I got up from the table and just about ran to the garage. I switched on the light and there in front of me was a gorgeous red mustang! I litterly squealed and ran around the car. The keys were in the ignition and I hopped it the car. The feel of the seats was AMAZING! I was so excited to drive the car, so I ran to grab my backpack from inside the house, checked to see the door was locked and zoomed out of the driveway to school. I looked up where the school and the nearest Starbucks was beforehand, so I drove to Starbucks. When there I saw some kids that looked like they were my age, so I assumed they were going to school with me. I got my coffee and hopped back in my car. The drive to the school from the Starbucks only took 5 minutes so I got there in no time. The school was pretty good sized but nothing like my old school in Jacksonville. It was pretty old looking, but pretty attractive. My car was (in my opinion) one of the best cars in the lot. There was also a very nice Volvo and a huge Jeep. Some people stared when I got out but I didn't care _that_ much. (I think the car gave me a HUGE confidence boost.) I walked into the main office to get my schedule.

"Excuse me, my name is Sidney Dower and um, I guess I need my new schedule." I told the office lady.

"Oh yes, we have been expecting you Sidney."

I wondered if they knew my story and my background. The lady gave me my schedule and pointed some stuff out to me. I thanked her and the first bell rang so I went off to my first class, World History.

It was the first day of school for everyone so I just sat down at an empty desk. A short brunette girl sat next to me.

"You're new to town right?" She didn't wait for an answer. "I'm Olivia. What's your name"

"Sidney," I told her. "I just moved here from Jacksonville."

"Florida? That's pretty far away from here. Why did you move?"

Not knowing what to say I just told her, "Personal Reasons," I guess the expression on my face didn't make her push it. Class went on and Olivia was in my next two classes. I also met a girl named Brooke who seemed very nice, and Jasmine who was very out there. Then it was lunch time and all of the girls I met sat together, so I sat with them. They also sat with some boys who were nice. All in all it was pretty fun. Then I saw _them. _

There were 5 of them 3 guys and 2 girls. They were all exceptionally dressed and had such poise and such an air to them. They were 2 couples and 1 guy was alone. The first dude was tall and lanky with bronzy hair. He was holding hands with a small girl with long dark brown hair. They were such a stunning couple and you could almost see the love that they had for each other.

The next couple was an even taller honey blonde boy. He was with the smallest girl I had ever seen and she had brown hair in a pixie like fashion. It was spikey and sticking out everywhere. I got the sense that he was only there for her.

The boy who was alone was by far, in my opinion, the hottest one. He was tall and very, very muscular. He looked like a total weightlifter. He had short curly brown hair, and dimples that were visible even when he wasn't smiling. He was super cute. I guess Olivia caught me staring at him and his friends.

"Ooh, I see you already have your eyes on Emmett Cullen!" she squealed.

"Oh, no I was just… well, who are they?" I asked.

"Those are the Cullens'. They're all adopted family and they are all like, together!" Olivia seemed very enthusiastic about the topic.

"That's a little… odd." I stammered.

"I know! Ok, the tall guy with the bronze hair is Edward, and the girl with him is Bella. The second guy is Jasper and the girl is Alice. And the last guy, well that's Emmett," She explained.

"He's um…"

"Hot! I know! But uh, don't waste your time. I've already tried."

I could just imagine what that looked like…

"_Uh, Emmett, will you uh, like to get a coffee with me?"_

Anyway…

As I was about to ask a question the bell signaling that lunch ended, rang. My next class was English. I headed off…

* * *

Well, there it is guys! I think you could probably assume who could be in her English class… hahahha. If you have a question or suggestions tell me in a review! (That kind of rhymed.) Hahahha.

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
